Final dreams
by Thewriter72
Summary: Though we try your best to deny it, our greatest fear is death itself. We only except it went we are at the doorsteps (this is my first story so criticism is okay as long there reasonable)


Prologue

**I do not own pokemon, they go to game freak**

In the dawn of civilization, there was a legend of an order called "The council", It had over 54 councilmen and women, a grand room where they maintain peace and prosperity over their world made by their god, Arceus. However soon corruption and chaos rose within the order and soon it wither and crumble till it was nothing more a crumbling ruin. Soon, one by one the council disappear but before the last council left, it spoke of a prophecy

"When the land is split between flags, when the people rain war upon themselves for the fourth time. Signs the end will rise and the fallen shall return to summon great death upon you."

And with that the last of the council vanish without a trace, the order soon became nothing more than a legend and a myth. The people ignore the warnings and soon the world was divided into 7 nations; Earth Land of the earthquake, Water The sea of islands, Fire a world of volcanos, thunder place of storms, grass Filled with green forest, dragon where they thrive in the mountain, and Ice a land of blizzards. 3456 years later, the cycle of faith will begin again….

*Somewhere unknown*

In a dimly lit room two figures stood around a glowing orb, both of them looked young yet there eyes showed a longed time experience of wisdom, one was a large blue dino like being with metal spike around its body, it stood on four legs. Next to it was another dino like creature except it stood on two legs and looked purplish instead of blue. They were both looking at the orb which showed the world they had not seen for a long time.

"You feel it too, don't you Dialga?" Said the purple one, her voice concerned yet confused about what is it about.

"Yes, I felt it to… Palkia do you know where's giratina? He said he'll be here" Questioned Dialga He got his answer as another figure entered the room. It looked menacing with six legs and wings folded behind it, the color was more dark than the other two. The other two turned to it, then Palkia Spoke "Giratina, its been too long."

"indeed it is" replied Giratina, his Voice gruff and low. They greeted each other for they had not seen each other for so long. Dialga ask giratina, "brother, why have you ask for us. What is it going on?"

Giratina let out a heavy sigh "As you may know there is a foreboding wind among us and soon there will be another great war."

"So his prophecy is true huh?" Replied Dialga slightly shocked, Palkia responded "He was the most powerful among us." They all soon felt a wave of high power yet they weren't affected by it "seems that the others will wake up soon, there will soon be chaos " said Giratina staring at the globe. however Dialga was furious "So thats, that we just let it happen. let all those people die while we watch? NO, I won't just stand here as the pThe world is corrupted to beyond redemption," Ask Dialga. Giratina wonders about this. Then he sees as family of eeveelutionlanet ends knowing I could do something about it!" "CALM DOWN BROTHER, we aren't just gonna let the world end either, we made a promise to father," defended Palkia glaring at Dialga for his quick temper. Dialga sighed "you're right, there's no need for my temper at moments like this…. What about Mew?" The two stared at him, Giratina spoke "her, she's nowhere to be seen, not even I could find her."

"right, but we have to wait for now, I have to go space won't fix itself now will it" Palkia joked. Giratina chuckled then they made their goodbyes to there sister, leaving only Dialga and Giratina. They looked at the globe in silence until Giratina finally spoke, "you're scared aren't you?"

"It really is ending huh?" Dialga replied depressed. Giratina, Though may looked menacingly he cares about his brother and sister. "only time will tell," he only said

"do you think its better that way?"

"what way?"

"you know, if the world just dies? s playing and enjoying life, he then said "No, Though it is true that it is corrupted there is still good left in the world" Said Giratina still staring at the family as they all slept under the tree together.

"you should get some rest brother, you looked tired," said Dialga.

"Your right, you should get some sleep too" Giratina said, Dialga then open a portal to his dimension. Only giratina continued staring at the same family. He then soon open to the disordered dimension then left the old room leaving it empty till the glowing orb light died down.

**AU: so it may not be a good start but i promise the next chapter will be longer, oh and i**

**need names and OC character ideas (NO MARY SUES)**


End file.
